Kurimuzon Mokusō
by Harunomiya
Summary: A girl's musings about being rescued by Himoto Sora, the self-proclaimed Knight of Justice.


**Kurimuzon Mokusō**

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Izaki Koharu

The young girl stared idly into space, her homework forgotten as her mind turned yet again, to the crimson-haired knight that as of late dominated her thoughts.

It was with a sense of wonderment, that she turned once gain to the events that changed her life completely for the better. It had been like any other monotonous day, nothing to single out what lay in store for her. It was nothing but a deep sense of depression and a futility that settled in her soul.

She remembered when walking by, there she was the new transfer student to Utopia Academy, Sora, sat on her own in the cafeteria, yet unclaimed and the object of all the boys' scorn. Her spirit was yet to be tarnished with oppression of the school, how the red-head blurted out, "I'm so lonely! I want some friends!" the force of her emotion startled Koharu into dropping one of her books as a pair of boys were trying to make conversation, the intent clear in their eyes. It never ceased to shock her to how quickly these beasts were to pounce at the slightest things, and quick to assert their perceived superiority.

The blur of the fist coming straight at her only to have Sora throw herself in the way, a bodily shield and take the painful punch to the head. The tormentors left once they had realized who Koharu belonged to then, daring no further acts of violence against her. Her possessor was Kajiwara, who was part of the student council at the Academy before leaving her with the downed and slightly dazed transfer student.

Koharu's astonishment had left her at a lost for words as she had looked down at the one who would come to change her life, never thinking that there was someone who would come to her defense, much less another girl no matter how sympathy they may feel.

And with halting uncertainty, the violet-eyed honey blonde inquired about her well being only to be surprised again with the words that came out of her mouth.

"I'm not okay, please be my friend…" the girl had said and after an awkward pause she murmured, with sheepish smile tugging at the corners. "Aw man! I wish I could have protected you in a cooler way." Her concern for that surprised Koharu, of all the things to worry about. Especially in a place like this.

"Um… is your head okay," she had finally ventured to ask.

"I'm totally fine! I may not look like it but I'm trained to be strong." And not long after that her simple declaration followed, earnest. "So you can always tell me if you're in trouble. I'll definitely protect you!" she added with an open and honest smile and wink. The impossibility of those words left Koharu stunned and speechless.

Koharu shook her head at the memory. No, it left her stuttering like a fool in Sora's presence. "But… that's…" she trailed off, seeing that blue-eyed questioning look, a concerned inquiry; Koharu didn't have the heart to be the one to tell her the truth of things here. She'll not be the one, it was the only way to repay her kindness. The red-head would know soon enough. "Ah… it's nothing!"

"Really? Then it's a promise!" she declared with a grin, drawling the words happily like a child. "Pi-nky pro-mise!" Sora linked their pinky fingers together, sealing her vow.

Afterwards she reported to Kajiwara, who sent her to spy (something that she had no choice but do), on Sora, he proceeded to rant about this and that. Always around his bluster as he aired his grievances against the student council to one who was forced to listen, Koharu had tuned him out, turning her thoughts inward, focusing on her pinky finger, still tingling from Sora's warmth.

Kajiwara had noticed and like the pig that he was, pinning her to the ground and straddling her body, insinuated with a disgusting leer to something more and would have had his way with her then and there.

It was not a pleasant thought, but Koharu forced herself to remember, how her pleas for him to stop fell on deaf ears. The horror of what could have been, all too real even now.

She had no doubt in her mind that he would have done it had Sora not shown up. Her expression and eyes flickering between worry for her and anger at what she was happening.

In one bound she had closed the distance and her fist connected with Kajiwara's jaw, sending him sprawling off Koharu's body. Her vow kept, and carried out.

But it wasn't over.

Koharu hated him, and her own powerlessness to do anything but obey. It seemed at that moment, that despite her best intentions, no good deed goes unpunished and, it looked as if fate mocked her. For forgetting that she was an object, reduced to nothing more than a possession. Even for a moment what was and all that entitled, that was she to be reminded of what is her place here, weapon.

A lesson ignored, is a lesson unlearned.

And to cement the lesson she was the one who be the unwilling instrument of Sora's enlightenment to Exaclan, as Kajiwara pulled out a riffle from Koharu's chest, and leveled it at Sora, cruel glee distorting his features to something unrecognizable. He would take such pleasure in inflicting as much pain as possible. And Sora had also seen it in his face and was force to run, to be hunted like prey, his vindictive laughter chasing her.

The blonde fervently wished for Sora to get away and save herself.

**

* * *

**

Koharu still didn't know how she had done it. Somehow Sora had found a weapon of immense power and in her grasp, it radiated off of her in waves. Her cheerful countenance was taut and dark with unforgiving righteous fury. Her eyes flashed with blue scorching fire that burned all before her. Infused with such potency and determination, that all the way through one strike defeated Kajiwara.

By the gods, Koharu felt Sora's power in that strike, even if it led to her own suffering, she was happy, as she watched him, the shocked disbelief clearly plastered there for all to see, felled by the very creature he scorned. Oh, the fatal blow to his ego at the public humiliation before going slack. Kajiwara fell, face first to the ground from the excruciating pain that he wasn't able to withstand, rendered unconscious.

Koharu herself had fared better, even as her eye sight began to cloud at the edges, forcing all her attention to the last on Sora, on that vibrant crimson hair, laced with a black ribbon, a startling contrast, that flaps in the breeze like the flag of a conquering army.

She remembered Sora saying something of her victory, and it was then even when the riffle vanished, Koharu knew that somehow she was free. By the very laws of Exaclan, finally free.

And as that realization sank in, her sudden joy making her lightheaded and rapidly sapping the last reserves of her strength, Koharu did the only thing possible before passing out.

Sora had caught her when she stumbled forward, her own name on her lips, voice full of concern, and caring. Koharu drew strength from the arms that held and sheltered her, the one who had freed her. "Thank you Himoto-san!" her elation and euphoria seeping through as she looked up into the startled face of her savior. Something was not right. "No… Sora-sama!" she amended. After all, the girl vowed to be her protector. This heightened her happiness, as this was now a real possibility! "Fallowing the rules of Exaclan, I know vow my heart and body as yours!" she announced, and stunning Sora with her declaration.

"Ah… no… I'm not doing this for that purpose," Sora hastily alleged, when it dawned on her that there was cause and effect to her subsequent victory. Koharu heard and saw the proof of that such a thing never even crossed the red-head's mind but the intent to protect.

Won over irrevocably then and there, the words fell from her mouth by their own, but even so, inevitable and heartfelt. "I will do my best to serve you!"

"Eh?" Koharu knew that the intensity of her words unsettled this savior and new protector of hers, but it could not be helped. It was what it was. After all she could do no less when, Sora's own declarations had the same effect from the first moment they crossed paths.

And ever since that initial meeting, Sora never stopped amazing her with every word that fell out of her mouth. But further more, it was her actions that spoke the loudest, showing all who she really was. In fact, it was not long before she accepted such things as a given, an intrinsic part of Himoto Sora.

**

* * *

**

And as Sora kept her word and Koharu was equally determined to do the same for her, never wavering in the face of adversity that is sure to follow.

And even now, she would feel the tingling sensation, of that simple contact, a promise kept that led to so much more, and the seeds of a revolution.

In effect, as the first to be rescued and freed by the self proclaimed Knight of Justice, (and for that she was infinitely grateful) she stood as an example of a different way of life for all the other girls at Utopia Academy. That happiness was possible in an impossible situation. In hindsight, the lovely honey blonde had come to realize that she in some way was the catalyst that cemented Himoto Sora's path in the virtual game that was Exaclan when the red-haired girl unwittingly stepped in and set off the chain of events.

Events as they come to pass, truly startling to those who were in attendance, touched by it one way or another. Truly, it was nothing short of a revolution.

As Yuki once said, Sora gave hope to countless others, which the impossible was possible, that here was one who would truly protect them in every sense of the word.

But to others who sat on the student council, in the proper hands infinite possibilities abounded.

And she was in awe of her honorable protector. Her gentle nature and caring drew the shy girl from her former shell of depression and allowed her to grow and blossom.

And with the ebb and flow of time that passed since then, and with every interaction with the other girl, Koharu felt her gratitude change and deepen into something more that did not frighten her whatsoever.

She didn't question anything at all.

In fact she came to accept it as a natural result of her complex feelings for her savior and protector.

There was nothing more natural than love.

And so she naturally loved Sora.

She pressed, a slender hand against her chest, palm pressed against the symbol that was the unique mark of being Sora's possession. Far more so than simply bound by the rules of the game that ruled her life. The steady pulse of her heartbeat, confirmed that it too, belonged wholly to the Knight of Justice.

The lovely blonde had lulled herself to sleep countless nights fantasizing about this moment, imagining the smooth feel of Sora's throat beneath her fingertips, dreaming about touching and exploring that flesh, about making that pale, expressive face suffused with pleasure.

Ah, to hear those precious words again, meant as Koharu needed, wished to say:

I love you.

Three simple words that could not convey or truly encompass what was in her heart. A mere tip of the iceberg, but the possibility to lead to so much more. However, for now they made her heart dance, soar joyous and and truly free._**

* * *

**_**Author's Notes:** For my loyal reader, EAnIL, who introduced (and challenged to write about) this manga series titled _Shitsurakuen. _It has elements that echo _Shoujo Kakumei Utena_. I Know that this is pitifully short but I will add more to this chapter in the future.

_**Sidenote: **__Kurimuzon Mokusō _– Crimson Musings

So what do you think? Feedback is welcomed! Thanks for reading. Until next chapter.


End file.
